


Spoils without a War

by Laurana117



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Univese, Fluff, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Magic, Slight Violence, spoiled loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone at the Asgardian court won't stop insinuating that Loki is spoiled and weak. So he decides to prove them wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoils without a War

**Author's Note:**

> Uh it's engagement season. Marriage is everywhere, and I've always always loved stories where these two knuckleheads get married. I'm not going to lie, this is like 5000 words of fluff. I hope everyone enjoys.

Loki looked up from his book that he was reading when Sif flopped down onto an adjacent chair.

“Can I help you?” He asked with a brow raised.

“Not really.” Sif shrugged. “Especially since Thor is taking me and the warriors three to fight fire demons later. But you can’t go with us.”

Loki set the book down. “Why wouldn’t I go with you?” He asked. “If Asgard is in danger then I need to defend it.”

Sif looked really smug about something. Loki glared at her. She was Thor’s best friend, but that didn’t mean that Loki had to get along with her. He couldn’t stand her.

“Because Thor won’t let you.” Sif cackled. “You’re such an embarrassment to Thor that he won’t let you go into battle anymore.”

Something cold slithered around Loki’s heart.

“He isn’t embarrassed by me!” Loki said indignantly. “I’m every bit the warrior he is! And he knows it!”

Sif crossed her arms. “Oh?” She said. “Are you _sure?_ Because I remember you not coming with us to fight the dwarves when they invaded.”

“That’s because I was ill!” Loki said. “I’d just been fending off an attack from a sorcerer, I was in no shape to go into battle so soon!”

“It was actually really cute. Thor made us all go with him to get you a present so you wouldn’t feel left out. It was like you were Thor’s little wife.”

Okay that was the last straw.

Loki didn’t even care that they were in the library, he launched himself at Sif.

He tackled her and she wasn’t ready for it and they both tumbled out of the chair and onto the floor. Sif somehow ended up on top of him, the little minx and they grappled.

Sif was straddling Loki victoriously and Loki was too busy trying to dislodge her to notice Thor’s quick approach. But Thor’s huge hands dragged Sif off of Loki.

“Sif!” Thor yelled as he hefted her off of him. “You should know better than to attack Loki in the library. If you want to spar the ring is a much better choice.”

“Loki started it!” Sif said petulantly.

“Sif insinuated that I am a woman!” Loki fired back.

Thor looked between the two of them with a look of confusion. He still had a hold of Sif’s arm, and while she was momentarily held Loki stood up and dusted himself off.

“Explain.” Thor directed at Sif.

“I was simply asking Loki if he would be accompanying us to fight the fire demons.” Sif said. “Loki was being dramatic.”

Thor dropped Sif’s arm like a hot coal. “Loki will not be accompanying us.” He said sternly. “It is too dangerous.”

“Thor!” Loki complained. “You know I’m just as strong as you!”

Thor turned to face Loki completely, Sif almost entirely forgotten. “It is far too dangerous Loki. Trust me, I would take you with us if it were not so. But I cannot risk you on the battlefield.”

Loki stalked away from Thor. Biting the inside of his mouth to hide how utterly livid he was. How _dare_ Thor treat him like some delicate flower. Loki was just as sturdy and strong as the rest of them! Plus, that arrogant Sif had been right about Thor not taking Loki.

Loki heard the loud stomps of Thor approaching. “Loki!” He all but growled. “Don’t pout! I’m just trying to keep you safe!”

“I didn’t ask you to!” Loki fired back.

“You don’t have to! It’s my job to keep you safe!”

“Just go Thor! Your entire existence is appalling.”

But of course like the idiot he was Thor just grabbed Loki’s wrist. “I’m sorry that it has to be this way Loki.” He said quietly. “I’ll bring you back a trinket I promise. I’ll make it up to you.”

And then Thor left.

Loki was absolutely seething. How dare Thor treat him like a child!

Loki heard a gentle laughing. He turned his head and saw Sif was still there giggling.

“I don’t think anyone is more spoiled than you.” Sif taunted. “At least Thor’s going to bring you a gift.”

Loki waved his hand and Sif disappeared. He hoped she landed in a pond somewhere.

With her forced departure Loki was left in the library on his own. Sif’s words echoed in his head. _No one is more spoiled than you._

Was he spoiled?

He knew his parents spoiled him, that was to be expected. But Sif seemed to think that Thor was spoiling him too. Was Thor spoiling him?

And how does one tell if they’re spoiled?

Thor always brought Loki little gifts back from wherever he went, and for the most part Loki appreciated them. But that was normal sibling behavior, and hardly warranted the ‘wife’ comment from Sif.

Loki was still mulling it over in the silence when Sigyn sat next to him. Sigyn was one of his few true friends in Asgard. She was incredibly loyal to him and he appreciated it secretly.

“Am I spoiled?” Loki asked as soon as she sat.

He watched her face to see her reaction. He was not disappointed.

Sigyn went really pale for just a second, then her face flushed with a blush and she looked everywhere but him. “No.” She said when she had collected herself. “Not at all.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “Then why didn’t you look me in the eyes when you said it?”

Sigyn looked him right in the eye. “Because it is preposterous. You spoiled? That is a ridiculous notion.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Sif was just here. She said that I _am_ spoiled. And even worse, the one doing the spoiling is _Thor._ What could possess her to say such a thing?”

“Perhaps she is unwell. Or someone hit her on the head too hard. You know how those warriors are, and she fancies herself one.” Sigyn shrugged. “I wouldn’t let her words into your heart. She is angry while we are calm.”

Sigyn did have a point, Thor and Sif suffered quite a few more head injuries on average than Sigyn and Loki. Yet it will be Thor ruling Asgard and not Loki.

 _Can’t have a Jotunn on the throne._ Loki thought bitterly, recalling his blue skinned counterself.

Dwelling on these matters always made him melancholy, so he stood up and swept away. He would figure out this ‘spoiled’ nonsense.

Sigyn’s reaction did not fill him with hope that Sif had merely had a moment of madness. Because with how Sigyn had responded it seemed that she too thought that Loki was spoiled.

Loki could handle people’s pity over his ancestry, he could handle harsh words about his looks, but accusing him and Thor of nepotism just didn’t sit well with him. Loki did not owe everything to Thor, Loki was smart and cunning. He had his place in the court because of his skills in policy and magic, not because Thor had given it to him.

Loki decided his first course of action would be to disguise himself as a servant and listen for rumors.

The servants would be in a flurry all day, because Thor and his band of warriors had left to fight the fire demons. And when Thor returned he would want a luxurious bath and a matching feast. And that took a lot of preparation.

Loki didn’t envy whatever poor soul Thor would marry, because it would be their job to organize such things and they were truly tedious.

He took the form of one of the servants who polished cutlery before the feast. Loki had done this a few times before and had actually learned how intensive polishing was. And ever since he had taken special care to be kind to his cutlery, hating how the Aesir took it for granted.

As he sat down with the other women the rumors started up as per usual.

“How long do you think Prince Thor will be away?” Greta, one of the elder servants asked.

“I don’t think it will be too long.” Loki said with his disguised voice. “They’re just fighting a few fire demons.”

One of the other women chuckled. “But then he’ll have to get Loki’s present, and there’s no telling how long that will take.”

Someone else giggled and Loki tried to hide his shock.

“Did you hear that Sif attacked Loki in the library?” Someone else piped in. “I heard about it and it made me think, _now which one of them has a heat cycle?_ Because Sif was really out of line.”

“She called him spoiled.” Loki piped in. “I have no idea why.”

Greta full out laughed almost in Loki’s face. “Do you have _eyes?”_ She was almost hysterical. “Loki is _so very_ spoiled.”

“He doesn’t fight for Asgard, because it’s not _safe.”_ One of the women said with what was supposed to be an impersonation of what Loki was afraid was himself. “Thor brings him presents or else Loki throws a fit.”

“No one disturbs Loki’s library time, or else they’ll get very familiar with Thor.” Another woman added.

“Loki’s rooms need to be kept spotless at all times, Loki hates messes.” Greta said as she made some over the top dramatic gesture. “In fact, the only reason Prince Thor bathes first thing when he gets back from journeys is because Loki finds him too dirty to talk to.”

“That’s why we have to draw a bath on such short notice _every single time?”_ Someone asked. “Because Loki doesn’t like the smell of horses and dirt?”

“Of course! Haven’t you figured it out yet? Loki has Prince Thor wrapped around his finger.” Aina, one of the most senior servants butted in. “Loki might not get the throne, but he has the next King of Asgard in his pocket.”

“I think it’s sweet.” One of the younger ladies said. “Because if you watch Prince Loki he always looks relieved when Prince Thor comes home. He can try to deny it, but Prince Loki loves Prince Thor.” She was the first one of them to use Loki’s proper title.

“Sif also called Loki Prince Thor’s ‘wife’” Loki shuttered at the memory.

Greta just laughed. “That girl needs to keep her jealousy to herself.”

“Jealousy?” Loki couldn’t help but ask. “Why would she be jealous of the Frost Giant?”

“Who wouldn’t be jealous of Loki? The servants have to wait on him hand and foot or else he complains to Thor and we all get punished.”

Okay that was just simply not true. Loki had just mentioned in passing to Thor a few times how he wished the food delivered to his room was a little warmer and the servants were a bit quicker about cleaning his rooms, and by the _Norns_ Loki is spoiled.

“When do you think Thor will marry him?” The younger servant asked.

Aina huffed out a laugh. “I wouldn’t put it off for much longer. I think Thor is tiring of running off all of Loki’s suitors.”

“They can’t get married!” Loki said indignantly. “They’re brothers!”

“Open your eyes girl, why else would Loki still have such a position in the court? It’s because Thor wants to marry him. It’s the only reason anyone would keep a Frost Giant sorcerer runt around.” Aina said.

Not only did they think that Loki was spoiled, they thought he was useless except for the fact that Thor liked having him around. Loki felt like screaming.

“Now now, I don’t think the AllFather would keep Loki in the line of succession if all he was good for was warming Thor’s bed. Loki has done a lot to help Asgard over the years.” The young serving girl said. Loki was starting to think he had a favorite servant. “Plus if he hears people commenting on his Jotunn nature he gets sad. And if the servants make Loki sad then Prince Thor will punish us.” Never mind.

Loki and Thor would have to have a long talk about punishing the servants, because this was insane.

Plus this whole business with them marrying each other was ridiculous.

Thor and Loki were brothers. Brothers do not marry each other. Brothers do not want to marry each other.

Loki excused himself and transfigured back to himself and started stalking back to his room. Until his Mother stopped him.

“Loki,” she said in a breathy tone. “By the norns, where have you been?”

“I have just been up to my devices.” Loki said defensively.

“Well I’m afraid we have need of you.” Frigga said once she had taken Loki’s hand. “There’s a disturbing amount of seidr in the Western lands, I’m afraid a sorcerer is using it for nefarious purposes.”

Loki straightened his shoulders. “I’ll handle it.” He promised his Mother.

“Don’t you want to wait for Thor to come back first?” Frigga asked with concern etched into her brow.

Loki shook his head. “No.” He said. The servant’s words ringing in his ear, Loki would prove them wrong. He was strong too.

Frigga’s eyes were wide. “It will be dangerous though.”

Loki placed a hand on his Mother’s shoulder. “All will be well. I’m sure it’s just a simple dispute between some sorcerers, I can handle it on my own. I’m sure Thor will want his feast when he gets back. He won’t want to go fight some sorcerers with me.”

And then Loki teleported away.

Once he was out of the palace and on his way he felt the disturbance. There was a lot of magic being mis-used in the west.

He circled the area in the shape of a bird, feeling the tendrils of strong magic. It was strange, because it had seemed like Frigga had been almost attracted to it. Yet every fiber of Loki’s being was screaming at him to stay far away.

So he approached.

The seidr was centered in a cave, and when Loki got closer the urge to flee got even stronger. His heart pounded like a hammer in his chest, every beat telling him to leave the area. What kind of magic was this? To attract him so?

He didn’t get long to ponder before a wave of seidr so potent rushed out of the cave it knocked him off his feet.

He tried to fight it off, but before he could manage much he felt his vision swimming and his brain fogging up. The last thing he saw were his hands turning blue.

Loki woke to the most immense terrible pain.

A witch was hunched over him, her face focused on his chest. She was a terrible sight, old and decrepit and obviously trying to kill him.

He struggled against the seidr hold she had on him, as her knife sliced into his chest. Purple blood bloomed up each time her knife dug into his chest, and her slices were not shallow. They were deep, deep enough to splinter his bone.

He tried to fight her off and only managed to distract her. He wondered what she wanted with him. Because she seemed so focused on her task.

His breaths grew wet and labored and he had only a second to think, his mind a haze of foreign seidr and pain. He was going to die. He was going to die here in this cave.

He felt the fight leaving him. His eyes closing, knowing that outside his closed lids his Jotunn body was dying.

The next few minutes or hours were a blur. Loki heard crashing, he felt strong seidr and then he felt more pain. He had no idea if the sorceress had managed to kill him or not. He wondered who she was, why did she want to kill him?

Then darkness overcame him again.

Loki did not think he would wake up again. But surprisingly he did. He didn’t recognize where he was, but he guessed that since his chest was bandaged and he was in a bed instead of the bottom of a cave that he was safe. Who had saved him? He wondered.

He sat up and immediately regretted it, falling back onto the soft pillows. He glared at the pillows. There were so many under him. Like whoever put him here wanted him to be comfortable. Like they wanted to spoil him.

Thor.

Loki looked around the room anew and cocked a brow when he recognized the interior décor of the royal retreat in the north. Why was he here instead of the palace?

Did Thor have him sent up here because he was too much of a nuisance?

Loki sat up more and leaned back against the pillows until his dizziness subsided.

 _So much for Thor spoiling me._ Loki thought miserably. Thor had sent him to the farthest stronghold their Father owned. Far away from the royal court.

Loki had no way of telling how much time had passed since he had attacked the sorceress, but he could guess that Thor had already had his celebrations.

Loki swung his feet over the side of the bed and attempted standing up. His feet were unsteady, his muscles sore and weak.

He stumbled through the room until he hit the wall and jarred his incredibly sore ribs. The thud that resounded must have been loud enough to alert the other occupant of the winter villa because the door to the bedroom burst open and someone rushed in.

Loki squinted from where he stood against the wall. It was Thor.

Loki raised an eyebrow and blinked. What was Thor doing here?

Thor looked at the bed and then around the room wildly until he found Loki. His eyes wide with alarm.

“Loki!” Thor all but roared as he rushed over and gathered Loki in his arms, like a petulant child.

“What are you doing here?” Loki asked. He would normally struggle away from his brother but he felt too weak. “You should be at the court.” Loki’s voice sounded slurred and pathetic even to him.

“I cannot.” Thor said. “You are unwell. I must care for you.”

He set Loki back down in the bed. His blue eyes wide with what looked like fear and concern. But they were odd, why were those feelings there?

“What happened?” Loki asked as he reached out to Thor.

But when Loki saw his hand reach out he immediately retracted it, his fingers were still blue and he was Jotunn, there was no way Thor should touch him.

Thor just reached out and took Loki’s hand. Not even caring in the slightest about the fact that it was blue and freezing.

“The witch tried to cut your heart out. Apparently the heart of a Jotunn sorcerer is valuable.” Thor said quietly and his other hand traced the bandages around Loki’s chest.

Loki huffed out a breath. But didn’t say anything. Too busy fighting the horror curling in his veins.

“You’ve been asleep for two weeks.” Thor said quietly. “The healers have only just left. They’ve done all they can do for you, the rest is up to you and your magic.”

Two weeks?

“You don’t have to stay in the wilderness with me.” Loki said adamantly. “I can take care of myself.”

“If you think I’m leaving you along and undefended for one _second_ then you are truly dense brother.” Thor said in a dark tone as he loomed over Loki in the bed. The words sent a shiver down Loki’s spine.

How Thor could call Loki ‘brother’ when Loki wore this skin was beyond him. The thought of changing his form exhausted him and he leaned back against the pillows.

“Did you save me?” Loki asked in a small voice.

“Always.” Thor’s voice was deeper than usual, but before Loki could properly entertain the idea he felt his eyelids drooping.

Thor just climbed into the bed next to Loki and curled up next to him on the pillows. Loki made himself comfortable, feeling more tired than he had felt in years. Loki didn’t even care that his brother and him hadn’t shared a bed in years.

Loki woke up with his head on Thor’s chest and Thor’s muscled arm around him, holding him in place.

Thor’s breathing was even as his chest rose and fell underneath Loki’s face. He must still be asleep.

Loki reached a hand out and pressed his fingertips against Thor’s bare chest. Expecting the chill to kill Thor, except for all the skin they were touching. If Loki’s Jotunn skin were going to kill Thor it would have done so in their sleep.

The larger fingers of Thor’s hand closed around Loki’s. Loki looked up and Thor was awake and smiling dreamily at him. So not entirely awake then.

“I’m glad you’re well.” Thor said as he used his arm to bring Loki closer to him. Loki’s side ended up squished into Thor’s.

“You were worried about me.” Loki said with a bit of realization in his voice.

Thor’s voice was a deep rumbling growl, “Of course I was.” He said.

Loki just sighed and closed his eyes. “How were the celebrations?” He asked as he rested.

“What celebrations?” Thor asked.

Loki opened his eyes and looked up at Thor. “The ones you have when you get back from an expedition. You always have celebrations.”

“Not this time. Not with you gone.”

Loki patted Thor’s chest reassuringly and closed his eyes. “I’m here now.”

The last thing Loki remembered before falling back asleep was Thor murmuring, “We will celebrate when you are well.”

Loki woke up alone an indeterminate amount of time later. He looked around the bedroom and wondered where Thor had gone.

But the smell soon revealed that Thor was in the measly kitchen in the winter villa. Loki smirked at the imagery of Thor in the small kitchen doing the most basic cooking tasks.

Their Mother had forced them both to learn how to cook when they were younger so that now they could fend for themselves easier.

Loki stumbled out of bed with a little more success than the last time he tried to. And after gathering a blanket around his blue shoulders he wandered out of the bedroom.

Sure enough Thor was humming and cooking what looked like eggs and meat in the little kitchen. He looked impossibly large in the small set room and doing such a domestic task.

“Whoever you end up marrying is going to end up with a prized husband.” Loki murmured as he looked into the pan.

“Loki!” Thor admonished. “You should be in bed.”

“I feel fine.” Loki waved off Thor’s concern.

“Well at least sit down at the table. This is almost done.” Thor directed Loki toward the tiny table.

The abode they were in was small enough that it wouldn’t attract attention. Odin had built the villa years ago so that the royal family would have a place to hide if they needed it. It lacked the grandeur of the palace but Loki found himself perfectly content within its walls.

Loki sat down at the table and looked out the window at the swirling snow.

Loki was brought out of his daydream by Thor sliding a plate in front of him. Thor had cooked some meat and eggs and sliced up some fruit. It all looked delectable.

Loki started eating mechanically even though the last thing he wanted to do was eat.’

“Mother said that you weren’t happy before you left.” Thor said after a time.

Loki looked up from his nearly empty plate of food. “Oh. It’s nothing. The servants just had some things to say.”

Thor’s gaze darkened. “Do I need to punish them?” He asked seriously.

Loki rolled his eyes. “I think we need to talk about how much you like to punish the servants.” Loki said.

“I don’t like it when you’re upset.” Thor said. “The servants need to know that they still have to treat you with respect no matter your ancestry.”

Loki just raised an eyebrow. “The servants said that I’m spoiled.” Loki said as he stared point blank at Thor. “By you.”

Thor’s eyebrows shot up. “They said that?”

“Yes Thor they said that. What do you think?”

Thor looked away. “I like it when you are happy. That is all there is.”

“You know that I can take care of myself, correct?” Loki asked. “I am a man. I don’t need my older brother protecting me and spoiling me like I’m a child.”

 “You obviously can’t take care of yourself.” Thor said adamantly.

“Yes I can!”

“You almost died!” Thor said. “You wonder why I don’t allow you to fight with us, yet you almost died against a sorcerer! Do you know how worried I was to see you like that? It was agony knowing that you had been harmed in my absence!”

“I hate to tell you Thor, but I’m part of the royal family. There will always be people who want to hurt me.” Loki said.

“Not if I can help it. I’ll stop anyone who even tries to lay a finger on you.” Thor said vehemently.

“Thor, I’ve been trying to tell you, you don’t need to do that.” Loki said as he got up and paced around.

“I do what I want.” Thor said as he got up and followed Loki.

Loki’s head turned sharply at the familiar phrase. And he saw that Thor was right in front of him.

He glared at Thor. The anger and hurt he had been feeling before he’d left the palace building back up.

“Sif called me your little wife.” Loki said with venom. “Because apparently I’m too weak to be your brother now.”

Thor didn’t say anything, he just moved even closer. Loki sighed and looked away. Thor never listened anyway, why did Loki even try anymore?

“Do you not like it?” Thor asked quietly.

Thor was all but pressed against Loki even after he’d taken a step back.

“Do I not like what?” Loki asked feeling a little flustered.

“Sif calling you that. ‘Wife’” Thor said as he just took another slow step forward.

By then Loki had backed into a wall. Instead of continuing the retreat though he stepped forward even closer to Thor. “Why would I like it Thor? I think you forget, I’m neither a woman nor am I someone you can call your wife.”

“I haven’t forgotten.”

Loki growled and grabbed Thor. He shoved his hips forward and into Thor’s thigh, so that Thor could feel him a little more intimately. “Do I feel like a woman?” Loki asked.

“Not at all. You are not one.” Thor said.

“Then why do you treat me like one?” Loki asked.

“I treat you like I love you.” Thor said like the answer was simple. “I love you Loki.”

Loki opened his mouth to fire off a whole list of why Thor was an idiot and an oaf and how Loki’s reputation had been affected because of Thor, when Thor leaned down and kissed him.

It caught Loki completely unaware and his mouth was open, resulting in a very awkward kiss.

That didn’t stop Thor though, and he just pressed forward and wrapped Loki in his arms, gently of course, and backing Loki into the wall. So that within moments Loki was being kissed fiercely and pressed against the wall of Thor’s muscles. It was a nice change from all the pain Loki had been in lately.

Thor crushed Loki against him, and Loki wrapped his arms around Thor and returned the kiss. Thor was like a furnace burning against Loki’s skin. And it felt nice.

But when Thor pressed his face into Loki’s neck and Loki realized exactly whose beard was scratching and burning the gentle skin of his neck he groaned. “Thor, we can’t do this.” He complained.

Thor just hefted Loki’s legs up and around his waist, like Loki weighed nothing which was not the case. Thor was just that strong. Which should be scary, the fact that someone can pin him easily and have their way with him. But Loki trusted Thor. There wasn’t anyone Loki trusted more.

Thor did lean back from Loki’s neck with wild eyes and red lips. His eyes were unfocused as he stared at Loki. “I thought you were my little wife.” Thor’s voice was low and gravelly.

Loki felt himself flush and on instinct he tried to push Thor away, and then he caught sight of his own blue hands and thought about who Thor was holding in his arms exactly.

“Put me down Thor.” Loki said seriously. “We can’t do this. I’ve been raised as your brother and I’m a frost giant.”

Thor’s eyes narrowed. “We would hardly be the first sibling pair married. And I fail to understand why being a frost giant would change anything.”

Loki sputtered. “Marriage? Are you daft?”

Thor just sighed and rolled his eyes affectionately. “Yes love. I see we would do to have this conversation elsewhere.” And then like a rag doll Thor hefted Loki closer and carried him across the room.

Loki gave a manly squeak before he wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and felt the blanket fall from around his shoulders, leaving him bare from the waist up. There was a lot of bandaged blue skin on display.

Thor set Loki gently on the bed and leaned down to press his lips to Loki’s forehead before removing his shoes and climbing into the bed alongside Loki.

Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor. “If this is all just an overreaction to me almost dying then I will be upset.” He said indignantly.

Thor chuckled lightly and wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist, pulling them close. “It is only partly.” He murmured. “I have always loved you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You would have twisted my words.” Thor said seriously. “I know you. Even when you are happy and want something you sabotage yourself. And I really liked the rumors.”

“What?!” Loki asked as he leaned back and away from Thor.

Thor just smiled easily up at him. Like he was happiest with Loki. Even though Loki knew he was a lot of work to be around. He did tend to hide his feelings and like things a little extravagant, and every time Thor made Loki mad presents did tend to make Loki happier and by the _norns_ Thor was spoiling Loki rotten.

“I enjoyed the way the servants and our friends talked about us. I _liked_ hearing people calling you my wife, even though you would be my husband when we marry. Everyone knows you’re mine to take care of and obviously I would want to give you everything.”

“People are calling me _weak_ Thor.” Loki said. “Like I need you to protect me.”

“The same could be said of me.” Thor admitted quietly. “I have not been well while you were hurt and healing. The fact that you almost departed this world sits uneasily with me. So we are both weak. But we are strong when we’re together.”

“Well haven’t you turned into a bard all of the sudden.” Loki said as he looked down where Thor had woven their fingers together. Blue and white fingers, black sharp nails and pink nails, and a much smaller hand than the other. “Next you’ll start singing my praises during your endless celebrations.”

“If it would make you happy.” Thor said as the heat returned to his voice. “I like it when you are happy.”

Loki gulped. Not sure what he should do with all this direct devotion. Norns, he liked what Thor was saying to him. And he liked having Thor spoil him and include him and the fact that Thor wanted Loki so much was intoxicating. And honestly Loki had been afraid to admit to himself just how much he adored his older brother.

“You’ll spoil me rotten.” Loki whispered.

“That is the point. Why do we live such long lives if we don’t make each other happy?” Thor asked as he pressed a sweet kiss to Loki’s cheek.

Loki laughed quietly, overtaken with joy in his heart. He wrapped his arms around Thor and settled his head on Thor’s chest. He could feel Thor breathing and it felt nice.

“Well Loki?” Thor asked after a few moments of silence. His tone of voice was off, it wasn’t all confident and smiles like it had been minutes ago. He sounded nervous about something.

Loki opened his eyes and looked up at Thor. “Yes Thor?”

“Do you love me too?” Thor asked, his blue eyes wide and watching Loki.

Oh yes. Loki hadn’t said it. He had barely admitted it to himself, now he was supposed to declare how much he loved Thor _to_ Thor? That was asking a lot. It was scary, but in the same way Loki knew Thor would look out for his physical well being, he knew Thor wouldn’t hurt him emotionally either.

“Yes Thor. I love you too.” Loki admitted.

Thor’s smile was bright and contagious. He hauled Loki closer so that he could kiss him senselessly and pulled Loki entirely on top of him.

“I have to get you an engagement gift.” Thor murmured between kisses.

“It better be good.” Loki said seriously.

It was.


End file.
